


Voltron: Legendary Defender: Into The Universe

by KuttingCorners



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Angst, Alternate Reality, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Other, Pidge - Freeform, Pidge in a Dress, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Platonic Pallura, Romelle - Freeform, Romelle being a queen, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Underage Flirting, bc my baby girl deserves the world, bc she cute, bc she real cute, but its real mild, idk how to tag, italian pidge, katie holt - Freeform, kidge fighting, kidge?, klance fighting, pallura, pidge crushing, plance, platonic klance, prob add more tags later, sailor pidge, sassy pidge, season 6, sisterly pallura, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuttingCorners/pseuds/KuttingCorners
Summary: A normal day heads south when the paladins get trapped in an alternate reality. And getting back is no easy task.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
So season 8 gave me some emotional trauma and all, and since then, i wanted a movie in 2020 thats around season 6 (thats animated, hey i want to see more of pidge's beautiful face) so I thought, why not write down my idea of one? So this takes place in season 6, after Lotor is busted, but like sam holt isnt relevant whOOps, neither is Krolia. i didn't want to write them in. But I wanted Romelle so c;  
Enjoy! More chapters will be along the way!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal morning. Heck, a normal day. Or whatever time period it is. It’s the middle of space, after all. But _nooo_, guess you can’t have nice things as a defender of the universe in the middle of some foreign star system.

* * *

It started off normally, with Allura calling the paladins to training, and Romelle and Coran dug into finding information about the Altean colonies. After training, the paladins hung around leisurely. “You know, we’ve been at peace for a while,” said Lance, relaxing himself onto the common room couch. “Enjoy it,” said Keith, slithering around the Garrison Trio. “The Galra take no breaks, and can spring an attack any second now.” The trio rolled their eyes. Keith was always on their necks lately, and wouldn’t let them relax for once. No wonder Shiro saw himself in him. Pidge pulled out a tracker from her unkempt hair and began fiddling around with it, re-arranging parts, adjusting antennas. Lance gazed at the elfin girl. He always wondered how all this technical stuff would please a young lady like her. “I’m gonna head to the kitchen.” Hunk stretched and eyed the tense group. As Keith stood by the door admiring his blade, Lance would open and close an eye irritated, as if he hoped Keith would disappear anytime soon. “Keith, your presence is making me uncomfortable,” Lance snarled, gesturing at Keith, as if to shoo him. Keith narrowed his eyes before looking down at the obviously ticked off girl. Yeah, Pidge tends to hate their arguments, and the more heated they get, the angrier and angrier she’d appear before cursing them off in English, Altean, and Italian. A part of her wanted to just flip them off and leave the two to argue by themselves, but a part of her wanted to stay and watch the tension unfold. “You wanna know what makes me uncomfortable? That you, a paladin of Voltron, think it’s acceptable to lay around instead of being productive!” Lance silently gasped as his expression changed. “I am being productive! Energy is important! Meanwhile, you’ve been staring at that knife like it owes you money!”

And so it began. The two got into their usual dispute, throwing inaudible phrases around, but Pidge deciphered some, which were “Annoying Quiznaker” and “Useless Scum.” As she listened for the precise moment to butt into their quarrel, she noticed how her tracker began going feral, with the data jumping around and just a mess in general. Worry began growing on her shoulders. _This never happened before. _Pidge began calling the guys’ names, which were drowned out due to how loud the two were bickering. As the data began developing more chaotic, Pidge silently stood up and went off to find Hunk, Coran, Matt, Romelle, or Allura… Just _somebody_ useful.

* * *

And this is when everything went downhill.

As Pidge navigated throughout the castle, she began growing aware of how it felt like she’s been walking for forever. She also was getting lightheaded and fatigued, until she just fell onto her knees. As she waited for them to make impact with the floor, wind and bright lights flashed on her face. Thoughts came and went for split seconds in Pidge’s brain. Her heart beat grew slower.

She wasn’t just kneeling down to regain herself. She was _falling_, with no body to catch her.

* * *

_…Oof._

Pidge opened her eyes to see a blurry view of a lilac roof. “Am I dead?’ Katie strained out of her voice. “No, not yet,” said Matt, kneeling next to his scramble minded sister. “Pidge, what just happened?” Pidge stuttered and looked around. The confusion that spread explicitly on the team’s faces mirrored how she felt. “Wait, where’s Allura?” Lance asked, paying minimum attention to Pidge. Allura staggered from a room into the bridge of the ship, followed by Romelle and Coran. “Allura!” Lance sounded relieved. “What happened?” Allura tapped her temple and used her other hand to brush back her hair, for she had no idea what occurred either. As everyone collected themselves, Pidge began putting pieces together. “Guys, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” said Pidge, running through a quick analysis. “What is a Kansas?” Romelle asked. “No, what I mean is that, this may be an Alternate Reality.” “How’d you figure that one out?” Lance questioned. _Pidge says random crap at times. _“The data suggests we’ve wormholed, but I’ve been checking the tracker, and we’ve only travelled less than a normal distance for this amount of time we have been in this area. Everything looks slightly different, but we haven’t moved that much from our original position.” The team looked at Pidge to comprehend what had come out of her mouth, but couldn’t, and just mustered an uneasy nod. Before anyone else could speak up, a blow shook the entire ship. “Pidge, can you explain THIS?” Keith yelled. As Allura stumbled over to the controls to escape, Pidge got to her knees. “In this reality, the Galra may have won! Look at all how Galra-centric this place is, it wasn’t like that!” Allura pulled away from the fleet and wormholed to another side of the galaxy. As they finally found peace, the group shared one big sigh. “Point taken,” Hunk called out, shakily.

* * *

“Alright, we need to head back to our reality,” said Shiro. _He sounds… fretful. Can’t blame him._ “Can’t,” said Pidge, before everyone groaned. “Why not? We could leave the same way we came in,” said Lance. _Well, we don’t know HOW we came in, **stronzo**. _“Don’t suppose you know that?” Pidge asked conceitedly. “The only way out is by finding this special pearl,” said Matt, reading his sister’s tablet. “Perfect! We can do the ol’ trade n’ dash, right?” Coran huffed. “We have nothing to trade,” said Hunk, sighing. Keith gulped and looked at Allura, before quickly turning away. “What?” “Well, maybe we can have you go in and like…” Keith trailed off. “Make them succumb to your charms?” Allura growled like a bull turning red. “Me? Go out there? IN this Galra-Fested reality as an _Altean_? Are you quiznaking dumb or...” _Great. So Allura can’t go out there due to being Altean, same for Romelle…_ The team in unison trailed their eyes down. Pidge gulped.

“Why are you looking at me?”


	2. Pearls and Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to get themselves back to the correct reality, Pidge takes risks and one for the team. But it doesn't end the way everyone planned...

* * *

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Keith shook his head, Lance winced, Matt scowled, you name it. Pidge furrowed her brows before crossing her arms. “It’s not that I don’t agree. But that’s disgusting!” The Altean females desperately looked at Pidge. “Allura, you can, I don’t know, transform or something!” Pidge shrieked. “The Galra can recognize an Altean when they see one. Sorry, Pidge.” Pidge’s jaw hung low before she shut it and growled. “You’re putting _my_ sister; a fifteen year old girl, to go out there and play to their desire?!” Matt howled. “Katie, you can’t do this.” Pidge looked everyone in the eye before congregating a big sigh. “Let’s just get this over with.” Matt yelped in anger. “What?! NO, I’m supposed to protect you. You can’t throw away your morals-“

“I’m the one who searched the universe to find you. _Piss off_ with that ‘protecting’ stuff.” Everyone’s breaths came to a halt when those very words echoed from Pidge’s mouth. And to her brother, out of all people. “The faster we do this, the quicker we get out of here.” Matt mounted dumbstruck. “Alright, let’s do this.”

* * *

“Alright! Razzle-Dazzle Time!” Lance called out. “Lance, what _extremely_ feminine clothing could you possibly have for me to wear?” Pidge groaned. Lance heaved Pidge into a room and threw in clothes before she could finish. It took going through a lacy one, an oversized one, and one that made <strike>Pidge </strike>_everyone_ uncomfortable before Allura stepped in.

Pidge had worn a sea green dress, white Mary Jane’s, a ribbon in her hair, and brushed it (She was gonna ruffle it later, yikes.) Pidge put on a cloak and slipped her bayard in, just in case. “Alright, costume is done. Now, you gotta act _super_ girly; think you can do that?” Lance teased. Pidge turned red under the hood of her cloak. “Lance, I think you’re having too much fun with this,” Keith whispered, before making Lance grumble. “There’s a planet with a trading post nearby,” Coran announced. “Perfect,” said Allura. “Set course.”

As Pidge stepped down from the ship, she adjusted her earring that had a microphone attached. “McClain, you better sleep with one eye open,” she snarled through her teeth.

* * *

“Hello?” she whispered in her most girly voice. Looking left and right, Pidge groaned at the empty trading post. Then, an imp popped up and pointed a blade at the young girl, startling her. Before she could grab hold of her bayard, the imp spoke. “Unveil yourself.” Reluctantly, Pidge pulled the hood down slowly, and flashed a damsel in distress face. The demeanor of the imp changed at the sight of the youth. “Why hello, princess,” the imp said, flashing an awkward, yet mischievous smile. Pidge nervously giggled, and took a step back. “What brings you here?” It was obvious his focus wasn’t on her face. “I, um, just wanted to see something I can get,” she whispered. The imp nodded slowly and stepped down from the table. “Back here, we have tons and tons of things to trade for. A shotgun, blades, lenses...” Pidge nodded as her eyes tracked each and every object. _A big, majestic lookin’ pearl. Can’t be that hard_. “That’s not all, if you would follow me back…” the imp suspiciously strolled into the dark area of the shack. Pidge followed from a distance. As he turned the light on, a collection of valuables glistened in the light’s reflection and illuminated the room. Pidge couldn’t help but smile, despite the pang of guilt lingering. Not long after, she spotted the pearl far left on the shelf. It had a marble pattern of aqua and cream, and radiated sparkles. It also stood out, due to size. “You seem into that,” the imp growled cheekily. Pidge blushed and looked away before any irrational sensations took over. “You can have it,” he said, glancing between Katie and the pearl. “What do you got to trade?”

_Oh, riiight. Nothing to trade._

“Oh, I um… don’t think I have anything,” Pidge whimpered. “Sorry, gorgeous. No game.” The imp briskly looked at her again. “Of course, all you have to do is give me one thing…” Pidge looked up with a sense of desperateness. The imp pointed at her and winked. Colour left her face. “Actually, I don’t need it,” she replied. _As if I’d subdue to this lowlife hag._ The imp glowered but waved it off. As the imp turned away, she smirked. The ring of an activated bayard echoed throughout the room. The imp turned to be scraped in the face by the pointed part, “What are you—“

At the drop of a hat, Pidge knocked the creature to the floor with glass eggs. As Pidge wrapped her bayard around the pearl, a bullet shattered the emerald tinted egg, startling her. “Drop the pearl, and nothing will happen, darling,” the imp muttered. “Drop the gun, stronzo,” Pidge replied. The imp shot again, this time a glass vase above Pidge. She slid away, barely grasping hold of the pearl. “I need backup!” the imp called, shooting recklessly. Pidge had brought a knife to a gun fight, and if she didn’t leave, she’d be shot dead. And in an alternate reality as well. The whirring of a ship engine found its way to Pidge’s ear as mini Galra ships landed. “Crap!” Pidge cried as they fled out from the ship. “Guys, I need help…” Pidge touched her earring, and she didn’t realise it got damaged. _GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!_ Pidge grabbed what seemed like a sniper and ducked behind a counter. “Gotta make Lance proud.” She breathed in and launched out, shooting two fighters down. “There!” One called out. Pidge wrapped the pearl under her cloak snugly. She navigated through the first mini fleet and shot them down, with Galra limbs falling apart. “Shiro! Lance! Come in!” she wailed as the second fleet came out. The shack was in the middle of what is to be a desert. Pidge launched herself onto a wall to create distance between the Galra and her, but it got worse as ships flew overhead, following her. She nimbly dodged each beam, and shot back to lessen load. A bullet had caught in her cloak, and the Galra grew closer. Inside, she was bawling. No communication, on your own, and being attacked by Galra ships. Pidge looked down to see that she was trailing a cliff. She took a deep breath,

And threw herself right off it.

Sand flew past her eyes as she began plummeting to the bottom. She felt her heart stop beating. Her throat grew tight. Acceptingly, she closed her eyes and braced for impact…

* * *

** _ _ **

“Welcome on board, Pidge.” Pidge shot her eyes open to see herself laying on the ground. She rubbed at her sore back. “Am I dead now?” “Nope, not yet,” Matt responded. “We caught you just in time.” His voice quivered. He did see his sister throw herself off a cliff. “We’re glad you’re okay,” said Allura, helping the little one up. “Alright, now where’s the pearl?’ Pidge scrunched up her face. “Excuse me?” Keith raised a brow. “The pearl?” he replied. “Let’s get out of here.”

Pidge’s ends stood and the fury in her bounced off walls. The team cowered. “You don’t care that I almost died out there?!” she shrieked, balling her fists. “Nobody told you to throw yourself off a cliff, Pidge!” Keith yelled back, his voice beginning to crack. “Let’s just get back to the real world. You can throw things off cliffs all you like then!” “YOU KNOW WHAT,” Pidge screamed. “I’M SICK OF YOUR _BULLSHIT_.” Her words ricocheted and the team trembled. Pidge was prone to cursing, but she never insulted people in English. For her to curse strongly in English usually meant she was hell-levels of mad. Pidge pulled the pearl from her cloak and examined it briefly. “TAKE THE DAMN PEARL!” She tossed the pearl onto the ground and ran off. Shiro blinked his eyes to register what just happened. “Pidge, we don’t use that language!” he called out, followed by her saying some incoherently, but foul. Keith narrowed his eyes and picked up the pearl. His reflection glistened. The words he said finally sunk in and he sighed. “Let’s get out of here,” he said quietly, which was a huge contrast to barely a minute ago. The echoes of Pidge’s words still rang in their heads. “Should I… go and talk with Pidge?” Romelle asked. Her voice sounded shaken. “I’ll come help too,” Matt added, stretching his back. “We’ll be back.”

“Pidge?” She looked up at the knock on her door. She had changed back and ran her hands through her hair, ruffling it back to its tawny forest. “What is it?” she asked. Matt creaked the door open, followed by Romelle popping her head in. “Are you okay?” Romelle asked. “Sure.” Pidge avoided eye contact and began burying herself in work. “Thanks for retrieving the pearl.” _Dumb pearl_. “You know what, can you just leave?” Pidge barked. “Not until you apologise to Keith, young lady,” Matt declared, straightening his back to remind Pidge that no matter what, he’s the superior sibling. “Have fun here, then. I’ll make tea, I’m not providing pillows or clothes.” Matt reached out to Pidge’s shoulder, only to be slapped away, his hand floating in mid-air. “Pidge, please apologise to him,” Romelle begged. Pidge looked between Matt and Romelle before sighing. “I will, eventually, maybe, I don’t know. Just get out.” “No, Katie!” Matt stomped his foot to assert dominance. “What you said was rude.” Pidge was ready to bicker back and forth with her nuisance of a brother, however an explosion echoed throughout the ship, knocking them off their feet. “What just happened?” Romelle cried out. The gravity aboard ship lessened. “Matt, the door!” Matt was swept off the floor and floated towards the knob. As he flung the door open, the three flew out and to the bridge at a rapid speed. There were the other paladins drifting through mid-air, unable to grip the ground. Pidge was chucked towards them, colliding into Lance. To protect her, he wrapped his arms around her in an instant and flew towards a wall. “…Pidge?” Pidge strained her eyes open to see her glasses flew off and drifted around. She looked above her to see Lance’s face inches away from her head, and the feel of his arms around her torso sunk in. Her face reddened, and she forcefully pulled herself away from him, dodging looking at him directly. “What just happened?” Romelle asked through grunts. “Pidge, what was that?” Hunk inquired, letting go of the control panel. “I don’t know!” she yelled, with the stress in her ringing in her tone. “The pearl!” Coran shouted. Pidge’s eyes trailed to the pearl.

_It all makes sense now._

“The pearl…” Pidge gripped onto Lance to shove herself away, giving herself just enough momentum to grab hold. “It’s… a fake! It must have had a virus,” she stated. “So you nearly got yourself killed for a pearl with a virus?” Keith objected. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah,” she mumbled under her voice. “Get rid of it!” Lance shrieked. Pidge pulled on it, but after it not budging, she smashed her arm, shattering the pearl, and everyone plopped onto the ground. “So, getting a pearl obviously didn’t work,” Shiro grated. “How’re we going to get back to our reality now?” The other paladins chimed in to complain, but Pidge tuned them out. _She could really care less about how hard she works for the team, just for slip-ups to get in the way. _As she recognised everyone’s voices, her heart skipped a beat. “Wait,” she whispered. “Whaddaya mean wait?” Lance griped. “We have work to do, Galra to fight, and you’re saying…” “Oh, shut up Lance,” Pidge moaned. She looked left and right before making her inquiry. “Where’s Allura?”


	3. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge feels guilty for getting Allura sick. But Allura's temperature isn't the only thing getting hot in here...

“Allura…”

“Allura?”

“Allura!”

Allura fluttered her eyes open to the crowd of anxious teens. She struggled to speak and began coughing instead, turning her face away. “What happened?” she strained. “The pearl,” said Shiro, checking her pulse. “It had a virus, and it infected you.” Allura nodded and closed her eyes. “None of this would’ve happened if Pidge didn’t get a fake pearl,” Keith said under his breath. Pidge stood relatively close to him and picked up on what he said. Part of her wanted to slap 9 lives out of him, but her shoulders sunk as her eyes fell down to the floor. Allura looked pale and ill. She sat up to regain full consciousness. “Now how are we going to get back?” She asked, sounding disappointed, but it was hard to confirm due to her nasal-y voice. “Rest, Allura,” Romelle whispered, laying Allura down. “We’ll think about it.”

“We should let her rest for now,” Coran advised. Everyone nodded in agreement and left Allura’s room. Pidge looked over her shoulder to see Allura wrapped in covers, drifting to sleep. She sulked at the sight of the sick princess.

* * *

“Pidge?” Hunk cautiously asked, waving his hand at her face. She blinked abruptly and colour rose to her face in embarrassment. She zoned out in the middle of their discussion for a plan B. “Oh, um. Yeah?” Everyone exchanged confused looks amongst themselves. “Are you okay?” Matt asked, placing a hand on his little sister’s shoulder. She shook him off and nodded. She could feel the intense stares all over her, and it was overwhelming. She was ready to melt into a puddle and break down. “I just…” her voice cracked as her voice lowered. “…Need some air.” She excused herself from the table and subtly ran out.

She found herself in the training room and fell to the floor, holding her face in between her knees. _“__None of this would’ve happened if Pidge didn’t get a fake pearl. It had a virus, and it infected you.” _She slid her glasses off and stomped her foot in anger. She was angry at herself. The heat boiling up in her reached to her face and out in the form of tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She hung her head low, covering it in her hands.

_“I-I… I haven’t always been there for the team…”_

_“Yes, you have.”_

Pidge’s eyes popped up from the protection of her arms to see Lance standing at the door way, hands in his pockets. “You’re a great team member, and a great woman, Pidge,” Lance affirmed. “Don’t ever tell yourself otherwise.” Tingles went down Pidge’s spine as the temperature rose drastically in the room. Lance walked towards her in open hands, and wrapped his arm around her in support. The warmth of Lance’s body against her made it feel like she was walking on hot rocks. She looked into Lance’s eyes, and the realization of how close they were slowly sunk in. She shoved Lance away from her and wrapped herself in a self-hug, rubbing at where Lance touched her. “It’s all my fault, Lance,” she cried gently. “Besides brain, I have no worth. I don’t know how everyone is coping with me on the team…” “Pidge, what are you talking about?” Lance wrapped his arm around the other, embracing the soft feel of Pidge. Pidge gazed into his ocean eyes, and even more guilt panged when she saw the concern on his face. Feelings sunk in. Pidge was even unaware of how rosy her face had turned, how tense her body looked. The sight of it made a warm sensation spark in Lance, as he grew deep into the sight of her glasses-less coffee brown eyes. “It’s my fault that Allura got sick…” Another stream of tears poured out, making her reddened, heated cheeks glossy in the light. “And you’re gonna beat yourself up about it?” Lance asked, understandingly. “Lance, I could’ve killed Allura,” Pidge sobbed, now a shade of pink. “No, you wouldn’t of.”

“I could kill us all one day!”

“Pidge, you-“

“I almost killed myself!”  
“Pidge!”

Pidge had shut herself up as she realized Lance climbed onto her. Her jaw began hanging low, her pupils shrunk, and sweat beaded down her rose face. _So close, what the fu-_

“Pidge,” Lance whispered, processing the moment. _No, nonononono NOOO. Katie, don’t you hecking dare-_

She tugged on Lance’s collar and gently pressed her soft lips onto Lance’s. The temperature went haywire as the two closed their eyes, sinking into the feeling. Lance groped the floor blindly until he got grip of the wall. As Pidge loosened up, her actions sunk in. She double-checked her thoughts and realized. She was kissing _Lance_. She gradually pulled apart from Lance and embraced the sky blue of his astonished eyes. The two didn’t break eye contact for the longest time until they remembered anyone could walk in on the two on the floor. They stood up and Pidge slid her glasses back on. Lance stumbled out the room. Once the door slid shut, a euphoric feeling flooded Pidge as she touched her fingers onto her lips softly. “I just kissed Lance,” she thought to herself. “I just kissed Lance!” she cheered in her head. “I just kissed Lance,” she panicked. “I. Just. Kissed. _Lance_.” Pidge gasped. “He better not of said anything!” Pidge nearly tripped as she hurried back to the kitchen.

* * *

Allura woke up, and much to her delight, feeling better. Coran had given her an Altean medicine that helps get rid of viruses. She stumbled onto her feet and as the door slid open, a whiff of Pidge flew by. “Pidge?” Allura asked, catching the young girl by surprise. “Allura! I- um, hey.” Pidge dodged eye contact. “Where are you running to?” Allura inquired, letting her platinum hair fall out of its bun and down her back. Pidge nimbly shrugged, gluing her eyes to the carpet. Pidge’s dodgy behavior began to concern Allura. Pidge staggered away. She forgot. Ever since Lotor was exposed, Allura began showing small signs of affection to Lance.

Her shoulders perked up in irritation. _She hates that. _She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Allura always gets in the way.

She ended up in the kitchen, and as expected, the paladins stared at her skeptically as her eyes rose. “You okay, Pidge?” Shiro asked, raising a brow. Pidge nodded as she slipped into her seat. She listened into their discussions, and kept her head low. Every once in a while, she’d take a peek at Lance, who seemed stiff.

“Pidge?”

She snapped out of her gaze and shot up.

“What do you think?”

“Oh, I um… We could try stopping at Olkarion?” She suggested. She could feel her face pulsing red as Lance stared at her lips in her side view. Keith looked between Lance and Pidge. “Can’t,” Hunk replied. “It’s risky to visit any planet now.”  
“It’s riskier to not try at all!”

“Stopping at Olkarion doesn’t seem like a bad choice,” a voice echoed.

* * *

Everyone turned to the door to see Allura clutching onto the frame. Her silky platinum hair embraced her shoulders. “It’s risky and all, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Allura!” Coran called out, standing up from the table. “Why aren’t you resting?”

“I’m a paladin, Coran. I can’t lay around when we have a dire situation.”

“But, the virus could butcher your fighting!” Coran cried out. “It’s better if you recover-“

Allura slapped his reaching hand away. “I will do no such thin- Agh!”

She fell to her knees as a shock overcame her. Romelle and Matt embraced her in their arms as the paladins spilled out to surround them. Allura was weak right now, but she couldn’t admit it. Pidge felt guilty to see the poor princess trembling on her knees, covered in static. Allura’s wails grew louder until she abruptly cut herself off, her body loosening in Romelle’s arms.

“Allura?” Romelle asked in an alarmed tone. “Allura?! ALLURA!” Romelle’s frightened tone drowned in her sobs as she desperately shook the princess. The paladins’ panicked as they called for the unconscious Allura resting in the other’s hands. Pidge felt as if a knife had chopped her heart into a million pieces as the princess was yet to respond to their urgent calls. She felt like being in Allura’s position. Unconscious. Sick. _Possibly dead._ A group of the team members lifted Allura in their arms and desperately rushed to a healing pod. Keith turned back to see the sulking Pidge. “Pidge, what the actual _hell_ did you do?!” He scorned, inching closer towards the girl. “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ALLURA?!”

Pidge could no longer feel her heart beating. Keith’s face changed as what he _should have_ expected happened. The girl broke out into tears, which turned into heavy sobs. She made no movement and stood upright.

_“I-I’m- Sorry… I’m a-a bad-… p-paladin-din…”_

She wiped her tears and straightened her back, waiting for the next round of ridicules.

Keith backed away slightly and looked at his hand. _She was barely 16, and he knew she was only made up of good intentions. He knew she would never purposely harm her teammates for **no** reason whatsoever. Colleen raised her to be an angel, although with her sharp tongue and short temper, you’d think otherwise at times. _The urge to slap himself for being a jerkwad towards a young girl grew, but he couldn’t muster up an apology. The two stood parallel in silence until Pidge crawled back to her room.

_“A really, really bad paladin.”_


	4. Questions and Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge get questioned.
> 
> Pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG IM BACK  
I apologize for leaving all my fics unfinished, anyways im back and im going to continue some, and scrap some, and going to post a new spop and bnha one.  
Anyways, short(ish) chapter I guess, i just wanted to post something.  
It gets kinda steamy in this chapter so beware of that! Nothing explicit, i doubt i'd get to that for this fic.

Allura, miraculously, was okay.  
She was rendered unconscious and everyone decided it was best she stayed in the pod until she fully recovered.

That being said, the team was fragile.

Everyone was anxious about the mission that sprung upon them, but each of the members had tension of their own. Keith and Pidge had become distant after Keith chastised her, Lance and Pidge just seemed tense amongst each other, Hunk was worried as to why his two best buddies had been acting odd, and Pidge in general seemed unattached. Days began to pass before Shiro took action.

* * *

“Pidge, you in there?”

Pidge lifted her head at the knock on her bedroom door.

“Shiro?” she replied, keeping emotion out of her voice rather successfully.

“Yes, Pidge, can we talk?”

“Mmm, no…” Pidge was able to sustain an emotionless voice, which was quite on the contrary to how she was feeling at the moment. She was actually conflicted and emotionally a mess.

“Please?”

“No,” Pidge replied a bit louder.

“I’ll call Matt.”

…

“Fine,” she huffed. She sighed and sluggishly approached her door. She wiped any dampness from her droopy eyes, and ran a hand through her hair before opening the door.

“Finally— Pidge?”

“Right here,” she dully responded. Shiro looked her up and down with a puzzled look on his face. Yeah, he was puzzled.

“Are you okay?” He asked in his classical fatherly tone.

“Oh, yeah… does it _look_ like I am?” Pidge scoffed and slowly blinked— not to be sassy, just that she was actually tired and was barely awake.

“So you aren’t,” Shiro stated. When Pidge hadn’t replied, he sighed.

“Y’know, Keith’s been acting the same way— don’t suppose you’ve noticed or anything, though. You two seem kinda distant, and I’m worried. In fact, everyone is.”

Pidge nodded dismissively. “Aight, cool.”

“Seriously, Katie,” Shiro huffed. “What’s going on? I’ve already tried to talk to Keith, but he’s not willing to reply.”

Pidge snorted indifferently. “And you think I’d be willing to talk, too? When I last talked with Lance, that ended with us…”

“Ended with you what?” Shiro asked, now interested. Pidge mumbled while adjusting her gaze and staying silent for a few seconds, before perking up and turning red, her dullness faltering.

“Ah! Nothing!”

“Pidge, answer me. What happened?”

Pidge, now hysterical and burning up, looked around the room with alarm in her eyes.

“Oh, would ya look at the time? Nice talk Shiro, I should really be heading to bed—“

“Pidge, according to the Garrison’s time zone on Earth, it’s barely past five.”

“AM or PM?”

“PM.”

“O-Oh, well you know,” Pidge spluttered. “Space. Adjusting, and all that— hey, I’m sleepy!”

Pidge dramatically yawned to let the quivering in her body out via mouth.

“Nice talk, chat again later?”

“W-Wait, Pidge, what happened with—“

“Bye!”

And with that, Pidge slammed the door shut, and slid down against it. When she raised her hand to touch her face, it was moist (most likely from sweat) and warm; almost burning.

Shiro, on the other hand, was stunned. He stuttered as the door banged shut on his face, and sighed, letting himself realize he wouldn’t get anywhere at this point.

“So, something happened with Lance,” Shiro mumbled, “That made Pidge incredibly flustered.” Something about that didn’t set right with Shiro, and with that, he went to locate Lance.

* * *

He found Lance and Hunk in the common room conversing. The two seemed relaxed. Perfect to strike.

“Lance, what did you do to Pidge?”

Lance jumped at Shiro’s sudden voice and turned to identify it.

“Ah, Shiro, hey, uh. What?”

“You heard me,” Shiro sneered. Something about the situation drew out a fatherly side to him— he couldn’t tell what. “What did you do to— correction, what did you do _with_ Pidge?”

Hunk, now captivated, looked over to Lance, almost concerned.

“What did I do to her? What do you…?”

Now, Lance began turning red. He stammered and placed a finger to his lips. Hunk raised his brows in surprise, and Shiro gasped.

“Aha! What happened that both of you are turning red at the mere thought of it?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Lance, buddy.” Hunk now butted in, just as fervent as Shiro to get an answer. “You’re all red! Surely something must’ve happened!”

“No, I—“

“What’s going on?”

Keith now stood at the doorway, raising a brow at the peculiar scenario in front of him.

“Lance and Pidge did somethin’ together and Shiro’s pressing him for information, but he won’t oblige!”

“Oh, Lance, what happened with—“

“I said nothing happened!” Lance yelled. Keith was slightly taken aback, but simply blinked it off. “I’m going to train!” Lance added, shoving Keith out of his way and almost running past.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Lance as he passed.

“Alright, forget Lance for now,” Shiro stated, almost seething in anger, and to be frank, confusion. “Keith, what about you and Pidge?”

“Oh?” Keith replied. He looked down and sighed.

“I already said I don’t want to talk about it. I’m pretty sure she’s still sad or mad or whatever about it, anyway.”

“About what?” Shiro groaned.

“Shiro, you’ve already tried to press one guy about Pidge, don’t try another. It has nothing to do with you, and it won’t have to involve you if you keep your head out of it,” Keith lowly replied. Shiro kept his mouth shut and watched Keith turn.

“Anyways, Lance’s gone, so I have no other reason to be here. I’m gonna check on Allura, I guess.”

* * *

Lance closed his eyes as the door behind him shut and finally exhaled. He held his bayard in his hand as the training sequence started, and activated it.

“Stupid Shiro, pressing me for information like that…”

He slowly blinked to mentally prepare himself.

He, however, wasn’t expecting to see light brown eyes gazing into his.

His voice seemed to disappear in an instant, as when he opened his mouth to say something, he couldn’t make a sound. He couldn’t respond to Pidge, who pursed her lips as her eyes sparkled.  
Pidge stepped closer and rubbed her body against his, and her face began turning rosy, and whether it was Pidge’s body warmth or his, he began burning up at the sudden intimate contact.  
He began to stumble backwards with Pidge leading him until he fell onto his back. Pidge giggled slightly, until she adjusted herself to be straddling him. Lance flushed even redder as Pidge leaned inwards until their noses almost touched, and Pidge fluttered her eyes shut as she finally pressed lips with Lance. Lance immediately sunk into the feeling as the room heated up, and he hadn’t realized he wrapped an arm around Pidge’s waist. Her usual green shirt had bunched up, and he was actually touching _skin_. He flinched at the thought before he began to admire how soft it was, rubbing back and forth slightly, and Pidge slipped her tongue past Lance’s lips, and he definitely wasn’t ready for _that. _Lance felt tension and heat in his lower stomach, and he identified it as arousal. Was he actually aroused? Pidge let out soft gasps as she lowered her palm from his shoulder, to his stomach, to his—

“OW!”  
Lance was stunned as he was shot down by the training bots, and shot his eyes open. When he blinked, Pidge wasn’t there anymore. He looked around, and when the girl was nowhere in sight, he realized it was all a vision. It felt so real, and he could still feel her soft skin in his palm. He cursed himself for getting so distracted that he miserably lost in training.

* * *

Things were only getting started, huh?


End file.
